


Young Avengers In The Arena.

by CalifornianChica



Category: Avengers Arena, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Murder World, The welcoming, let the games begin, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalifornianChica/pseuds/CalifornianChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is suppose to take place before everyone in Avengers Arena finds out about Katy pulling the strings behind everybody's backs, so before Kid Britons death. And before Teddy splits up from the team and before bumping into Leah on there run from the Mother Parasite. A few notes, I love America's original outfit so much I brought back for this fan-fic, and I'm working on part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Avengers In The Arena.

The first thing she felt when she landed on the hard ground was the cold snow, she stood up looking over at her team, who hadn't stuck the landing like her.  
"You think you could give us a warning before you kick us through another dimension next time, Chavez?" Kate asked retreating her bow from behind a rock on the snow, she glanced up at America who was looking up at the sky as the bright blue star shaped portal disappeared in the sky. She looked back down at the team.  
"Yeah that was my bad, sorry you guys. I just assumed you'd all be ready when the portal lit up." She turned to Teddy and Billy who had landed close to her and offered each a hand to help them up to their feet.  
"Where'd we land?" Teddy asked taking Americas hand and pushing off the ground as he looked over at the rest.  
"No clue, looks like the middle of nowhere..." America answered not to perturbed about the where abouts on where they had landed.  
"where ever we are, we gotta go now. We''ll never get Tommy back at the rate we're going." Billy added from next to Teddy, he felt a small chill go down his spine he felt something wrong but he could put his finger on it. "Anyway this place gives me the creeps, and that's saying something taking into mind everything we've seen so far. Can we go, Chavez?" America nodded quietly.  
"Yeah, I hear you, something about this place doesn't feel right. One portal to another dimension coming right up." America turned away from the team. Her eyes and star shaped tattoos on her wrists began to glow a bright blue, but the portal did not appear, she looked around for the portal surprised that it had not appeared nothing but snow. She repeated the portal summoning process again, nothing. "What the fuck" she looked down at her wrists where the star shaped tattoos were located they glowed blue, but nothing happened. she tapped her wrists lightly with the tips of her fingers, that had never happened before. She tried once more summoning the portal but nothing. A small strike of panic hit her. "O my god, are you serious? you gotta be fuckin joking."she murmured under her breath and continued to tap on her wrists.  
"Problem, Chavez?" Loki asked smugly walking up to her from behind. She scoffed at him rolling her eyes, she knew he only did it to get on her nerves and annoy her, but there was a problem. She pretended not hear the smugness in his voice and treat his sarcastic question as a real one.  
"Actually, there is chico." America answered looking over her shoulder at the miniature god of mischief that only appeared to be from the age of twelve to fourteen.  
"Really now? Tired already? If you wish we can all wait for you to recharge your energy , right here it's not like we have somewhere to be would you like that? a nice little sit down? how about a pillow and a blanket or some warm milk to help you rest, because whatever Miss America desires she gets" Loki taunted sarcastically. The smugness of his eyes met her angry glare, with one clean sweep she pulled him up by the collar until they were nose to nose she lifted her fist up to his face so that he could see it.  
"I sure as hell don't need a lie down, but by the sounds of it you obviously want-"

 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

 

A mechanical voice alerted from within the snowy Forrest. It seemed to come from no exact place, but from everywhere at once.  
"What the hell?" America lowered Loki slightly looking around, along with the rest of the team. The voice seemed to come from out of nowhere.

 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! MAXIMUM SECURITY ACTIVATED."

 

Laser guns arose from beneath the the snowy terrain surrounding and pointing at the group of teen aged super heroes. America looked around and swung Loki behind her she took a step in front of the team. Her thoughts were if they shot, they shoot her and her bullet proof skin would repeal the lasers or bullets protecting the team behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the rest of the team it seemed like everyone one was in battle positions ready. Noh-Varr with his guns, Kate with her bow, Billy's hands glowing blue, Teddy took a step next to America in his Skrull form, David with is fists propped up to his face ready for anything, and Loki still on the snowy ground looking around confused. The guns began to glow they would shoot at any moment. America kept her position in front of the the team, fists clenched ready for the hit and by the looks of it Teddy was too.

 

"WEAPON SECURITY DEACTIVATED."

 

The laser guns stopped glowing and lowered until they disappeared into the snow. The team looked around confused at each other.  
"What was that all abou-" Kate began to ask, a bright light blinded everyone for a couple of seconds they all swifted their attention to the red sky above them, it had seemed like it had grown to eyes and a mouth.  
"New players!? why I had no idea my little game was becoming so popular! Naturally I'd say the more the merrier, but that's not the case today is it? no, no, no, no, no. This wont do at all. You should've showed up a few days earlier I would have loved taken you all in. You all seem to be very very entertaining. Let's see who we have, hmmmm... Wiccan Billy Kaplan son of the Scarlet Witch, yes would have loved to added you in. Hmm Kate Bishop the new Hawkeye and current Young Avenger, lovely, definitely entertaining. Hulkling heard of you, now why didn't I think about adding you to my game from the beginning? Let's see who's next Marvel boy?"  
"It's Noh-Varr." Noh mumbled under his breath annoyed.  
"Enough! who the hell are you!? and where the fuck are we!?" America interuppted.  
"Now who is this? a bad retake on Captain America apparently, I never really cared for good ol Captain America the man is such a boy scout always doing what's right, I hope your different, you seem feisty I like it. To answer your question my lovely star spangled friend this is the magical world where nightmares come to live you are in no other than "Murder world" and me I'm your lovely host no other than Arcade himself."  
"Arcade? the man is mad, we have to get outta here..." Billy whispered to Kate who stood next to Noh. She looked at him nodding, nothing good come from Murder world or Arcade.  
"Now like I said you would have all made a great addition to my game. Sadly the game has begun and there is no room for others, and it's too late to join. You all are new and fresh here, leaving the rest of my contestants to a disadvantage, which is almost like cheating, and I HATE cheaters. You have two options either join the game in the fight for survival, in the end there will be only one survivor and if it's any of you I'll find away to kill you off in the end and no one wins, but here's your second option I have located three transportation devices that will only transport you seven, to a different part of the world away from my wonderful game. There is a reason your transportation does not work here in Murder World, I have prepared my world with anti-magic so magic and other attempts will fail here, I wouldn't try flying out, the sky isn't a sky it's ceiling, and if you try to fly off you'll crash and fall to a painful but quick and rather stupid death like one of my first contestants. I give you all five days starting now to find the exits, for everyday that passes after the deadline one of you will die. If you interfere with my game say you save or kill one of my contestants one of you will die even if it is not the guilty party, If you try to leave Murder World with one of my contestants after you've found the exits, one of you will die, and the rest of the exits will fail to work forcing the seven of you to play within the game. Fate is fate here in Murder world and you are not the players I choose for this game, they are and I want to see which of them has the stones to survive this game, not you, but don't worry you all have the first invitations to my next game. Good luck, you have five days starting now, I'd hurry if I were you time flies when your playing a game. I'll enjoy seeing you all struggle in the search for the exits, there will be obstacles for you too so don't feel too lucky. Remember I'm Arcade and it'll be easy for me to kill any of you at any moment, so don't give me any reasons to if you want to make it out alive, I'll be watching you all at every second and the more I see the more I learn. I'll enjoying finding the cheap Captain America knock off and the medieval dorks weaknesses, my sensors are picking up that you two are the biggest threat here in addition to the son of the Scarlet Witch, but seeing I know nothing about you two it'll be fun to study and come up with ways of murdering you. Oh and before the tutorial is over, Welcome to Murder World and have fun you know I will. Now let the games begin!" They could hear the sound of Arcade's cackling from behind the Mic. as the sound of white noise followed by the sound of the mic. turning off.  
"Sick fuckin bastard..." America huffed under her breath through gritted teeth, her fists were clenched so tightly they were turning red. " You heard him we have five days we better hustle."  
"You don't actually believe this lunatic do you? for all we know he might be pulling our legs. He's evil and mentally unstable he has no use for us unlike mother, he will kill us for hell of it. We can't trust him...How do we know that these so called transportation exits are exits and not just some kinda of decimating death ray of doom? I've heard of this sick bastard before and he will try to kill us and now that we're on his turf he'll do it easily." David stated stepping forward in the circle so that everyone could see him.  
"His word is all we have right now and I'm taking it, we're looking for those exits unless you have a better idea. I'll get you all out of here, every single one of you out of here alive, even if it kills me." America said looking at Billy, there was a look on her face that nobody had ever seen on her before mixed between rage, worry, panic, and being lost. As she said those words everyone turned to look at her there was a worried look on Kate's face she stepped forward towards America.  
"Ameri-" Kate began there was concern in her voice but she was cut off.  
"No questions, let's move." America interrupted her voice held a firm bluntness, Loki stepped up next to America clearing his throat, making it obvious there was something he wanted to share. "What?" America asked shooting him a look that would've killed him if her eyes had been guns.  
"Arcade mentioned there being three exact exits, it'll take us five days to find just one if we're lucky. This seems to be a rather large piece of land. seeing the name of this place is Murder World pay attention to the word "world" my guess is that it is constructed of different areas. We'll find the exit a lot sooner and within the deadline if we split up into three different groups." Loki looked up at everyone seeing if they agreed or not with his idea.  
"I hate to admit but he does have a point, if we're actually going to play Arcade's game and make it out alive that's the best option." David said rubbing the side of his neck nervously.  
"Agreed." Kate said with a small nod.  
"You guys must be dense, this is the same crap that gets people killed in movies. That's what he wants we'll be killed in less then a few minutes if we go along with is." Billy argued pulling off his hood.  
"Billy, this isn't a movie and we have to give it a try it's the only option we have. We've dealt with worse, remember? besides we still have an interdimensional parasite out there that we have to stop. We have to make it out of here alive not for ourselves but for the Multiverses..." Kate placed an arm on his shoulder reassuringly trying to give her friend a confidence boost. Billy looked up at her and nodded with an unsure smile.  
"Fine. How is this going to work? who's with who?" He asked pulling his hood back on.  
"Noh-Varr and I will take this snowy terrain. Are you good with that, Noh?" Kate asked looking up at Noh-Varr next to her.  
"I am fine with these arrangements." Noh-Varr said charging up his gun. "You shall not hear complaints from my side."  
"I guess I'll take the desert." Billy said looking over at Teddy as away of inviting him to join him.  
"I'll go with him." America interuppted before Teddy could offer himself.  
"No, It's best if Teddy goes with him." Loki said not paying much attention to what was going on around him he was too busy studying his surroundings.  
"But-" America tried to argue.  
"Billy will be fine, he's a reality warping mage and a future demiurge. He's capable of taking care of himself besides that just leaves me and David the mutant with no super powers and we'll need the extra muscle just in case." America looked from Loki to Billy and then back at Loki, she sighed and knew it was true.  
"Fine. That means we take the Forrest. Let's get a move on before day one of five is over. Day three we all meet back here exit or no exit ." she sighed.  
"Got it, good luck." Kate said giving everyone her best optimistic smile, she quickly jumped over to Billy and Teddy her two best friends giving both a long hug, her embrace was long but you finally let go turning to Noh-Varr and pulling him by the hand as they began to walk away from the team, up the snowy mountain. Everyone nodded and watched as they both disappeared up the mountain.  
"We should get going too." Teddy said as he took Billy's hand in his both boys began to walk away.  
"Good Luck." Billy said looking over his shoulder.  
"Please try not to die..." America whispered to herself as they walked away, a worried look on her face. It seemed like Billy heard her, as he turned back to her and nodded.  
"And may the force be with you..." He chuckled with a slightly worried smile, trying to lighten up the situation. As America watched them go she closed her eyes turning her head up to the sky she let out a small sigh, and looked back down to her feet. Her prayers were with them.  
"Are you okay, Chavez?" Davids voice snapped her out of it.  
"Yeah I'm alright. We better get going though. We'll get to the Forrest faster if I fly us over there." She looked over at Loki roughly pulling and throwing him over and onto her back, and then grabbed and took hold of David. She let out a small sigh before taking off towards the sky in the quest for the exits.


End file.
